


Lucid Dreaming

by Kairos10



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairos10/pseuds/Kairos10
Summary: MC is trying to make sense of the sensual dreams shes been having lately. Are these natural dreams or induced?. Time to start asking Lucien some questions.**Note: Definition of a lucid dream is a dream during which the dreamer is aware that they are dreaming. During a lucid dream, the dreamer may gain some amount of control over the dream characters, narrative, and environment**





	Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not own these characters. I posted this before doing a full proofread so I apologize if there are any glaring mistakes! Let your Lucien love forgive me!
> 
> This is Part of the NSFW MLQC discord: https://discord.gg/WSwwugf [must be 18+ to join] and dedicated to the ladies who love this fandom just like me ~

Not knowing was beginning to drive me insane. I never considered myself to have an overactive imagination or much of a libido but the last few weeks have been a wild ride. Every morning since I started dating Lucien I’ve woken up with soaked panties, panting and sweaty. I was having the most vivid sex dreams that I have ever had in my life. I’m not experienced in the slightest, Lucien was only the second man I had ever been with. I’ve never even read about the things I was doing in these dreams! How could my brain be making this stuff up? To top it off, I even woke up this morning with my fingers slick with my own fluids. There had to be something wrong with me. I couldn’t be this dirty minded. Could I?

“Lucien…can I ask you something?”

He was sitting next to me on the couch sipping his hot tea while we watched Roman Holiday at my place. He paused the movie and draped an arm around my shoulders. I could feel his feather soft hair against my forehead as he leaned over to kiss the tip of my nose.

“Of course, what’s on your mind today?”

It was all or nothing. I was going to find out today one way or another. I took a deep breath and asked the question that had been plaguing me all week.

“Why have all my dreams been of us in extremely erotic situations lately?” 

He didn’t look as shocked as I thought he would have upon hearing my question. He should be more surprised at my embarrassing confession. Right? His eyes looked slightly guarded. He briefly had that far away expression he sometimes got but it disappeared quickly. 

Answering me with his usual teasing voice, he said, “…as happy as that makes me to hear, I’m not sure why you think I would know the answer to that?”

I knew he was going to deny it but part of me was hoping he would come clean. I didn’t want to push too hard. I want him to tell me on his own.  
I pouted slightly and said, “I think you know why…”.

He chuckled softly. God, I loved that sound. I had heard it so frequently in my dreams this past week. He always did that soft laugh whenever I ended up begging him to finally put his cock in me. There was a limit to how much teasing a woman can take even in dreams. I could feel myself dampen just remembering those erotic images. He must have sensed where my mind had gone because I heard him clear his throat to get my attention.  
“This is pure conjecture, but it may be because we recently started dating. We did just become intimate not that long ago. Perhaps it’s just residual desire from that?”

Ahh so that’s how he was going to play it? Well if my dreams taught me anything it was that he liked to be teased too. I let him see me lick my bottom lip before resting my hand on his upper thigh.

“Residual desire?”, I asked. Then with as much sexiness as I could muster, added, “Mine or yours?”.

That got another chuckle from him and more wetness between my legs. His free hand took mine from his thigh and brought it to his lips. He started softly kissing my knuckles one by one, his eyes never leaving mine. He brought my index finger to his lips and gently took it into his mouth. Dear god, was he sucking on my finger? His tongue felt so good I barely registered the question he asked.

“Hmm…both perhaps? Let me ask you, did you dislike the dreams?”

I don’t know how I managed to make a coherent response, but I responded.

“No of course not. Honestly, I haven’t done much in the bedroom aside from what we have done together. The dreams…I feel like you are allowing me to see what you want us to become and it’s…hot. I actually… really, REALLY, want to try out the dream from last night. I mean, if you want to. I don’t mean to sound like a creep Lucien. You know I can only be like this with you.”

His voice was husky and low when he responded, “We’d have to move to my place for that.” 

Lust must have been clouding his mind because he hadn’t realized what he just admitted. He knew that last nights dream had taken place in his bedroom, not mine. Hah! I could be sneaky when I wanted to be. I got my answer at long last and now I didn’t really care. I just really needed to get him naked and inside me. 

“Lucien, no more talking, please just make the dream real.”

With that final request no more words were spoken between us for a while. We both knew how this dream went. But acting on it was a whole different level of boldness on my part. I stood and took my blouse off first. Lucien removed his pants and boxers, revealing his already hard, thick cock. The sight of his fully erect penis never ceased to amaze and startle me. It was flawless just like the rest of him. I could see it twitch under the intensity of my stare. I quickly removed my skirt and panties. Our uneven states of nudity didn’t bother me. Somehow only seeing his bottom half made this situation even more erotic. I got onto his lap and slowly made my way to his face. He helped me along by grabbing my ass cheeks and kneading them as he nudged me further up. I was finally hovering right above his face, my wetness dripping down my inner thigh. His kneading stopped and his hands went to my hips. With a small tug he brought me down to his mouth. His tongue entered me in one slick motion. I leaned forward to grip the couch armrest for support. The last thing I wanted to do was place all my weight on his face and suffocate this brilliant gorgeous man. As he lapped at my core, I began to rock my hips gently. The feeling of his hot breath against me and his nose rubbing against my clit nearly sent me over the edge. The wet sloshing sounds were getting so loud. I couldn’t help but start grind faster. I felt his hands start to travel as my grinding continued to speed up.

I was getting lost in the feeling of his mouth against me when he started fingering the entrance of my asshole. With his free hand he slapped my ass. It was just the right amount of pain to send a jolt of pleasure up my spine. I reached behind to meet Lucien’s hand. I urged his hand closer to my asshole. I wanted him to put his finger in already. He chuckled against my wet lips just like in my dream. Before slipping his finger inside, he slid his fingers between my soaking wet folds. His fingers were instantly coated in my juices. He ran his sticky slick fingers along the rim of my asshole getting me lubed up for him. With one motion he stuck his middle finger in, all the way to the base of his knuckle. I gasped and gripped his scalp and hair with one hand, trying to brace myself. When he didn’t move his finger, I bucked him hips back and forth to continue grind against his face. My grinding was pushing his finger in an out of my asshole. This insufferable man was making me fuck my own ass. I gripped his head with both hands harder this time forcing his face deeper into my core. His licking, tongue thrusting and nipping began with a new vigor. I was close. I could feel myself being pushed over the edge. I lifted myself from his face and gripped the armrest. My ass was up and ready for him to take me from behind. In one swift motion he sat up and was on his knees behind me. There was no need for anymore foreplay or teasing, I was ready for him. He entered me in one long hard stroke all the way to the base of his cock. I could hear his balls slap against my ass. Everything sounded so wet. I came from him just entering me. My knees were shaking as my inner walls clenched all around his thick hot cock, but his strong hands were holding my hips in place. He pounded into me over and over right though my first orgasm. His jaw was clenched as if he was trying hard to concentrate on not cumming inside me right away.  


I lost track of time. All I heard was our moans and the wet slick slapping sounds of our bodies. Every once in awhile the couch squeaked under our weight and motion. I wasn’t even sure how many times I had cum. My body was so hot I felt like my insides were on fire. I didn’t want this to ever stop, not in dreams or reality. Finally, he slapped my ass again before pulling out of me and spraying my ass and back with his hot cum. Sitting back, he scooped me up into his arms. I was a puddle of molten flesh as I cuddled into his chest.

“Is this real or am I dreaming right now Lucien?”

“Shhh sleep my sweet butterfly. It doesn’t truly matter does it? Reality is just another version of a dream.”


End file.
